The Demon and The Warrior
by The Immoral Flame
Summary: Up for Adoption
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from any manga, movie, or game that I use in this fic. I do own original characters and techniques.

All my other fics are on hold because I have a severe case of writer's block that an atomic bomb couldn't destroy. I've run out of ideas for them. Any suggestions?

I got my license! Old people and pedestrians BEWARE! Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!

The Demon and The Warrior

Prologue: Three Swords

Feudal Japan, Year and Date Unknown……..

It was the night of a lunar eclipse. An entire mansion was on alert. Especially one Takemaru of Setsuna. He had just killed an old woman. Now he was going to kill the woman he loved. He went into the birthing room. Lying in the room was the Lady Izayoi, who was in labor. He said something to her and killed her. That was when he heard a commotion from the front gate. "So, the demon is here." Takemaru thought. He waited for the demon.

At the front gate……..

All hell had broken loose. Soldiers scrambled, trying to defend the mansion. The threat happened to be a demon. What these guys didn't know was this wasn't just any normal demon. This was Tsumeshin, the Inu Taisho, (I don't know Inuyasha's dad's name, so I made one up.) wielder of the Swords of Supreme Conquest. Tetsusaiga, the Steel Cleaving Fang, capable of slaughtering one hundred demons in a single stroke, Tenseiga, sword of heaven, capable of resurrecting the dead, and Sounga, sword of the netherworld, capable of summoning hell on Earth. These were the powers that made Tsumeshin a feared demon.

Tsumeshin made his way into, the building, fought Takemaru and got Izayoi to safety. As the building burned, he fought Takemaru again. The building collapsed. As it collapsed, Tsumeshin was surrounded by light. In a flash, he was gone, leaving Takemaru to die.

Midgar, Year and Date Unknown……..

"I will never be a memory." His opponent said as he disappeared. Cloud sighed and gathered all his swords. That last move drained him. As Cloud turned around, he was shot. Yazoo and Loz were still alive. Cloud charged as the two let loose a blast of magic. A huge explosion rocked the area and sent Cloud flying. As he was falling, a bright light engulfed him. With a crack, he disappeared.

Location Unknown……

Two flashes of light appeared and disappeared. In their place were two beings. One demon, one human. "Where are we?" Cloud asked. The other figure shrugged. They were in a black void. "I do not know." He said. Cloud sighed. "I'm Cloud." He said. "I'm Tsumeshin." The other guy said. A red burst of energy appeared in front of them. When it died down, a figure stood before them. Red hair, red eyes, fox ears on head, and wearing black pants with a shirt with the words "Metallica" on it. (Imagine a red Yoko Kurama, and you get him.) "Hello. I am everyone's worst nightmare, the one and only DarkKyuubi!" he said, mimicking Jiraiya's dance.

Cloud and Tsumeshin's mouths hit the floor, and then they burst out laughing. DarkKyuubi growled. "SILENCE!" he roared. (It's not me. DarkKyuubi is my evil half.) Cloud and Tsumeshin stopped laughing. "Listen up. I'm only saying this once. The universe as we know it is in trouble. A great evil has been unleashed and I summoned you two because out of all the beings in the cosmos, you two have a shot. Plus, I like you." He said.

"Who is it?" Cloud asked. DarkKyuubi groaned. "The greatest badass to ever grace the cosmos. You just killed him, Cloud." DarkKyuubi said.

"Sephiroth." Cloud growled. DarkKyuubi nodded. "Cloud. Sephiroth held back 90 percent of his power in all your fights. Now he has a body and his powers are greater than before." He said.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU MEAN HE WAS TOYING WITH ME?" Cloud roared. DarkKyuubi nodded. He turned to Tsumeshin. "As for you, I brought you here to go with Cloud. Plus, I saved you from dying." He said.

Tsumeshin nodded. "Ok. But, why choose me?" he asked. "Do you want to see your sons again? Then help Cloud complete this mission and you'll see them." DarkKyuubi said.

"Hey. You're a god, right? Why don't you kill Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.

DarkKyuubi smiled. "Three reasons. Don't want to. Forbidden. ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" he said.

"As for where Sephiroth is, he's located in a universe called "Naruto", which is filled with ninjas that can kick your asses in the blink of an eye. But I am giving you all of your powers, so you'll be on equal ground. But a word of advice. You two need to get faster. Way faster if you want to even challenge him now." DarkKyuubi said.

They nodded. DarkKyuubi held out his hands. "RIFT OF THE FORBIDDEN WORLDS!" he roared. A red portal opened up, showing a fox demon attacking a village. "Go." DarkKyuubi said. Cloud combined all his swords before entering. Tsumeshin followed.

The portal closed. DarkKyuubi grinned. "BOY! GET IN HERE AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" he heard. "Fuck. Mom's pissed." He thought. "Coming mother dearest." He said sweetly.

Konoha, year and date unknown…….

Yondaime was sweating. His wife died a few minutes ago after giving birth to a boy. "Risa, I love you. Forgive me for what I'm planning to do." He thought as he held his own son, as he stood atop Gamabunta. The Kyuubi stood before him. "HAHAHAHA! FOOLS, YOU CANNOT BEAT ME!" Kyuubi roared.

Yondaime began a set of hand seals, but before he could finish, a red light appeared on the ground. When it disappeared, two figures stood before the demon fox. A blonde man with a huge sword, wearing black and a silver haired man dressed in armor. Tsumeshin grinned as he sensed the demonic aura of the Kyuubi.

Yondaime just ignored them and finished the jutsu. "SHIKIFUUIN NO JUTSU!" He said. Shinigami appeared behind him. He shot his hand through Yondaime and grabbed the Kyuubi. He pulled his soul into the baby. Yondaime smiled as he fell off Gamabunta.

Cloud rushed to grab the man. As he caught him, the man spoke. "Please…take care….of….my…..son….please…" Yondaime said before he died. Cloud picked up the bindle in Yondaime's arms. In it was a blonde baby boy, with blue eyes. Nestled with the child was a scroll. The baby cooed. A smile appeared on Cloud's face. Tsumeshin just appeared. "Company." He said. Cloud nodded. He pocketed the scroll.

The two of them hauled ass into the woods and ran as though the hounds of hell were chasing them. Finally, they stopped by a stream. Tsumeshin started a fire. Cloud was holding the baby. He held a finger in front of it and the baby grabbed it and put it in his mouth and sucked on it. "Wow, he looks just like me." Cloud thought. "Hey, Cloud, was it? Food." Tsumeshin said.

Cloud got up and went to the fire. The baby noticed Tsumeshin and reached to him. Cloud handed him over to Tsumeshin. Tsumeshin played with the baby. "He's a cute kid. Reminds me of Sesshomaru when he was born." Tsumeshin said. "You have a kid?" Cloud asked. Tsumeshin nodded. "I have two. One of them was just born and I was pulled into that void and I met you." He said. Cloud nodded.

He pulled out the scroll. In it was one sentence. "The child's name is Naruto Uzumaki." It read. Cloud smiled. So the child had a name. He saw that Tsumeshin had fallen asleep, little Naruto in his arms, sucking on his thumb as he slept. "I wonder how Tifa is doing?" was his last thought as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from any manga, movie, or game that I use in this fic. I do own original characters and techniques.

All my other fics are on hold because I have a severe case of writer's block that an atomic bomb couldn't destroy. I've run out of ideas for them. Any suggestions?

I got my license! Old people and pedestrians BEWARE! Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!

Inuyasha's fathers name is not Inu Taisho. Inu Taisho translates as dog boss/leader. That's a rank. No one will ever know his real name. (Except Rumiko Takahashi.)

The Demon and The Warrior

Chapter 1: Time Goes By

12 years later……… Lightning Country……..

Cloud groaned as he got up. He saw Naruto sleeping next to Tsumeshin. Tsumeshin adored the boy. Cloud did too. He wanted be there for Naruto until he died, but fate, in the form of DarkKyuubi, had informed the two of them that they would not age while they remained here. Naruto just woke up. "Otou-san, you're up already?" Naruto asked.

Cloud smiled. To Naruto, he was his father because they resembled one another, even though Cloud and Tsumeshin told Naruto that his real father had died. "Yes, Naruto. Would you wake up Uncle Tsume for me?" Cloud said. Naruto grinned. He put his head next to Tsumeshin's. "WAKE UP!" he yelled. Tsumeshin shot up. "Gaki, I'm gonna kill you for that!" he said.

Tsumeshin pulled out Tetsusaiga, and Naruto gulped. "Oh crap, this will hurt." Naruto thought. Tsumeshin hit Naruto with the side of the blade. A really large bump pushed the sword off. "ITAI!" Naruto yelled. "Ah, the delayed reaction." Tsumeshin grinned. (In battle his behavior will be like the movie. Out of battle, the doting uncle.)

Cloud looked at Naruto. Naruto was dressed in a spare demonic armor that Tsumeshin had with him. It adjusted to any size. (Naruto's outfit looks like Sesshomaru's only no tail and it's white and blue instead of white and red.) They had trained Naruto in combat and the boy could keep up with them. A twelve year old on even footing with a demon and a Mako enhanced soldier was astounding.

As for weapons, Tsumeshin had a spare sword as well. It was the brother sword of Sounga, which Naruto had named Chaotic Soul. The demon with in the sword took a liking to Naruto for his determination and due to his furry tenant. Yes, Naruto knew about his furry friend. After all, when you have a Wind Scar coming at you and are hit, you tend to either die, or go unconscious. He was seven when this happened.

The Kyuubi and Naruto had a long talk. The reason Kyuubi attacked was because a snake like man had killed her family. He had told her that Konoha ordered it. So she attacked Konoha. And met her fate. Naruto had accepted that. They struck a deal. Naruto would kill the snake man and the Kyuubi would teach him techniques.

Over the years, Naruto had learned a Taijutsu style, a Kenjutsu style, and two demonic jutsus, Feral Rampage and Forever Zero. (Forever Zero is from Chrono Cross. It's a kick ass move.) In addition to those, Kyuubi taught him all the regular jutsu. Naruto's favorites were Lightning and Chaos jutsus. His favorites were Raiton: Thunderstorm Blast and Chaos: Deathwave Pulsar. (Anyone know what Chaos is in Japanese?)

What was fun about this was the fact that Kyuubi taught Naruto to do jutsus with no handseals. Kyuubi had educated him on bloodlines and Shinobi villages. Naruto absorbed it all like a sponge. While Kyuubi taught him, Cloud and Tsumeshin noticed that he would stare off into space. When Naruto was ten, Tsumeshin and Cloud found out that the fox was teaching him. Even better, Tsumeshin knew this fox, although it was a one tail at the time.

The three of them were packing up their stuff and proceeded to leave. Naruto walked between Cloud and Tsumeshin. They were heading towards Fire Country. When Naruto turned seven, the scroll that was with him revealed the Yondaime's last wishes as for what he wanted for Naruto. Yondaime wanted his son to follow in his footsteps and so Naruto shall.

"So Naruto, what do you intend to do when you get to your dad's home village?" Tsumeshin asked. Naruto shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't care. But I want to stay with you and Cloud-otou-san." Naruto said. They didn't speak for a few hours.

They arrived at a town right on the border that night, when a smell hit Naruto's and Tsumeshin's noses. "RAMEN!" the two yelled. Cloud sighed. "I swear, for an ancient demon, he acts like a kid sometimes." Cloud thought. They entered a ramen shop and Cloud watched the two devour the food. Cloud paid with some gil and left, ignoring the shouts of the store owner.

The three of them took off and ran out of town and crossed the border.

A new dawn would bring many answers and many meetings.

End of chapter.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Keep the reviews coming or I'll run you over with my car.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry. This is up for adoption as I have lost all inspiration for this story.

I am currently working on a story called "The Thunderseal Chronicles"

This will be updated when I can due to my lack of free time because of work.

I apologize to everyone who waited for new chapters.

If you adopt, all I ask is that you give credit, where credit is due.


End file.
